<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why am I the only one who hates her? by monarchBaconator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476669">Why am I the only one who hates her?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator'>monarchBaconator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avery is a dumbass, F/F, Oblivious, Pining, Short &amp; Sweet, Tsunderes, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery really hates Akko. She hates her so much that she's decided to watch her every move and observe her face closely at every opportunity she gets. As the only one who doesn't seem to be friends with her, she gets fed up and confronts Akko after class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avery/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why am I the only one who hates her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s two days into the new semester at Luna Nova, and I already feel worse than I did in the last one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m not the kind of witch to stick her nose in others’ business, and so I never got to be a part of the “Nine New Witches” as the whole school seems to be calling them- I envy them all. Seven of them saved the world, the other two managed to become very close friends with the rest. I, meanwhile, was stuck with my non-famous friends who didn’t save the world. Even Hannah and Barbara, the closest touch to that honor, don’t really talk to me anymore. </em>
</p><p><em> Every second is infuriating knowing I’ve now become less important than </em>Akko Kagari<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em> That girl is infuriating. Last semester, from winter to summer, I had spent most of my time staring at Akko whenever she was nearby. Everyone seems to be best friends with her now, and seeing other people touch her makes my blood boil. I can only interpret these feelings as jealousy… I’m jealous of Akko’s fame. Yes, certainly. I’m not afraid to admit it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every girl in Luna Nova, save for me, seems totally content with Akko’s newfound fame and the accompanying magic skill that she’s finally starting to obtain. Took her long enough… Ugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Summer vacation only made things worse- instead of a reprieve from her anguish, I spent an entire vacation with my mind occupied. I can’t think about anything other than Akko. She lives rent free in my head. I have to get her out… I have to…! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s it. I have to do something about it. I can’t take these damn feelings anymore. I’m going to confront Akko and… do, something. I don’t know. I’ll figure that part out when I comes to it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Avery </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I didn’t have time last night to come up with a lesson plan, so sorry! We’ll just be reading from the textbook instead. Please turn to page seven hundred and fifty nine…” Chariot’s voice rings out over the classroom, in her cheery yet vaguely-nervous tone as always. </p><p>The teacher’s words fall on deaf ears- Avery isn’t paying the slightest attention to whatever she’s talking about. She’s paying attention to one thing, and one thing only; the girl sitting in the next row.</p><p>The back of Akko’s head is significantly less entertaining than you’d expect. Avery can’t manage to look away despite that. <em>That stupid ponytail… That stupid </em>girl<em>. Hmph…</em></p><p>Avery subtly twirls her wand, casting a spell by muttering the words under her breath. A spirit is summoned, one of sight. She whispers a command to it, and off it goes. It hops down to the row in front of her, sitting on the edge of Akko’s desk and looking back at her.</p><p>Avery, meanwhile, is able to see through the eyes of said spirit. She’s wearing contacts; her vision is fine, of course. These are <em>magic</em> contacts, made specifically to use with this spell. She came up with it herself.<em> I really am a genius, aren't I? I'm much more deserving of all the praise Akko gets. Akko should be praising me. That would be nice...</em></p><p>Now, through her second set of eyes, she can see Akko’s face. <em>Akko’s stupid face…</em> She’s emoting and smiling at every little thing Chariot does. <em>What a dweeb.</em> Avery makes sure to closely examine every single feature of that dweeb’s face.</p><p>Of course, since Avery is a genius, she made sure to give the spirit an invisibility enchantment. Avery is the only one who can see him. She’s used this very spell hundreds of times to spy on Akko and make sure she’s… Not doing anything evil? She doesn’t know why she does it, actually. Forgetting something like the invisibility enchantment would be a rookie mistake, and certainly disastrous.</p><p>
  <em> ...Akko is looking at the spirit. Oh god. She’s looking at <strong>me</strong>. </em>
</p><p>Avery’s cheeks dust red, her breathing accelerating. Akko seems fine… She’s just waving at the spirit. <em>God, what a dork.</em> Avery leans on her hand, smiling.</p><p>
  <em>Akko is so… cute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a purely observational way, of course. I'd never actually date a dolt like her. </em>
</p><p>“I believe it’s time for class to end. You’re all dismissed. Don’t forget about the extra credit assignment! I’m always available to help.” The class starts to pack up their things as they’re dismissed; Avery almost didn’t notice, except Akko started to put her books away.</p><p>Time for her plan to be put in motion. She twirls her wand to dismiss the spirit, quickly putting her things away and standing up in an attempt to be the first one out the door. She succeeds.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Now she’s sure of it. Every single student has left the classroom except Akko. She must be talking to Chariot… They’re going to walk out together, knowing her luck. </p><p>It’s time for drastic measures.</p><p>Avery opens the door to the classroom again, a fake panic in her voice. “Professor Chariot! There’s someone at the stairway that needs your help, you need to go there quickly!” It works like a charm.</p><p>“I apologize Akko, I have to see what this is about.” Chariot rushes out of the room. “You can always talk to me later!”</p><p>Avery closes the door behind her, leaving her alone with Akko.</p><p>“What happened?” <em>Crap</em>. Of course Akko would ask that.</p><p>“It’s nothing important. I… may have lied, actually. I wanted Chariot out of the way so I could talk to you.” Is telling the truth a good idea here? Akko isn’t exactly a model student, she could play it off as a prank…</p><p>“Oh. Why’d you wanna be alone with me? You’re like the only person at the whole school who never wants to talk to me! For a while I kinda thought you hated me…” Akko laughs sheepishly. <em>God, she’s so cu- dumb.</em> Avery can’t help but feel a tinge of regret surface in the back of her throat regardless. Akko thinks I hate her, huh?</p><p>“I don’t hate you.” <em>Yes I do.</em> “I just…” <em>I just hate you.</em></p><p>Akko’s face softens, instantly going into support mode. She’s sickeningly kind. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”</p><p>Well, here goes nothing.</p><p>Enacting on her plan, Avery pushes Akko against the wall, keeping her in place by putting her hand on one side of her. She’s only slightly taller, but the message is made clear regardless. “Akko…”</p><p>Akko bites her lip. Perfect, she’s intimidated. “Avery, I-”</p><p>“No words.” Perfect way to shut her up. “I’ve got something on my mind. It’s been on my mind for the past 6 months. That something is you. I wa-”</p><p>Akko kisses Avery, right on the lips, right where she stands.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I may have been wrong about my feelings in the last entry. Reading over them again has me feeling incredibly embarrassed over how stupid I was. Really, how could anyone hate a girl like Akko… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had the most wonderful day today. I will keep today’s entry brief, as I’m sure it would go on for pages if I lacked self control. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For the sake of history keeping… Today I had my first kiss, and by the Nine I am so in love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Avery </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need money so if you like my writing hit me up on Discord (monarchBaconator#6969) or Twitter (@BaconatorBabe) and I could do a writing commission for you perhaps. We can discuss details when you message me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>